


5 times Sheriff almost found out about werewolves and the 1 time someone let it slip

by kristylovesfanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Assumed Relationship, Drunk Driving, Eventual Sterek, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, mention of victorias death, stiles focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristylovesfanfic/pseuds/kristylovesfanfic
Summary: 5 times Stiles gets caught with supernatural things going on and lets sheriff think other things are happening so he doesn't find out about werewolves.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	5 times Sheriff almost found out about werewolves and the 1 time someone let it slip

**5 times Sheriff almost found out about werewolves and the 1 time someone let it slip**  


**1**  
The latest big bad had been defeated. All the training Derek had put the wolves through was paying off the omega had been captured and taken to Deaton. They were in the process of establishing a network of supernatural connections in case the omega wasn’t a lone wolf just a lost one.  
  
  
The only slip up was Allison literally slipping in the mud and hitting her head. Her father was away on an arms deal in Utah and everyone agreed she shouldn’t be left alone. Lydia and Allison were on the outs because of some issue no one in the pack were aware of and had learned to not ask about after Allison threatened wolfsbane arrows. Scott was out because they were off at the moment. Isaac was out because he was temporarily staying with Scott. Erica and Boyd didn’t offer and no one blamed them after she shot them, they still were distrustful of her. Derek and Allison were a subject no one pushed. That left Stiles or Jackson and Jackson being Lydia’s boyfriend meant he was automatically on her side in all best friend fights.  
  
  
Stiles and Allison trudged through the door, up the stairs, and rooted through his dresser for fresh clothes. He let her shower first as he got out a few blankets and extra pillows from the hall closet. Making a quick bed on the floor he finished when she had walked out of the bathroom hair damp and dirty clothes in her arms. He told her to take the bed and went to shower himself. Once clean he re-entered the room only to find Allison passed out on the sheets. Stiles tucked her under the covers turned off the light and went to sleep himself.  
  
  
Stiles was awoken by Allison tripping over him letting out a string of cursing so bad it would make a sailor blush while she scrambled through his dresser to find a pair of socks and shove her shoes on.  
  
  
“WHY!” Stiles groaned and shoved his head back under the pillow.  
  
  
“Get up were late 2nd hour started 30 minutes ago!” Allison quickly braided her hair as she spoke. The braid half undoing almost immediately without a hair tie to keep it in place. Stiles launched himself up and started to shove jeans and a flannel on barely grabbing his backpack before flinging his door open.  
  
  
The sheriff sat at the table trying to eat the last of his breakfast before he heard commotion upstairs startled, he walked to the base of the stairs narrowly avoiding the two body’s that raced past him.  
  
  
“Sorry sheriff!” Allison called as she bumped into the wall trying to not knock the man over.  
  
  
“Hey dad. Sorry dad! Bye dad.” Stiles grabbed his keys, hair a mess he opened the door talking to Allison as he went to the jeep “Don’t worry Scott won’t ask. Just tell your dad you overslept if the school calls him.”  
  
  
Stiles and Allison were unaware of the way the sleepy and pajama clothed teens looked to the man. 

**\--Time Skip After School--**

“Stiles why was Allison in your room this morning? You didn’t tell me she was sleeping over.” The sheriff was smart he waited until they had been sat down to eat dinner before questioning Stiles. The only problem was Stiles couldn’t tell him the truth.  
  
  
“Umm.. We were studying and fell asleep?” Stiles said it like a question and he knew right there he was fucked. One diner interrogation later his dad was disappointed and Stiles didn’t know if it was because he was lying again or if it was because his dad thinks he’s sleeping with his best friends on and off again girlfriend. Although to Stiles credit they were off so if his father wants to think so poorly of him then he would let him if it kept him from finding out about werewolves.

  
  


**2**  
There was a new thing at school. The wolves couldn’t pick up on what the scent was. Peter and Derek both said it smelled like something they knew but couldn’t name and it had the rest of the pack on edge. The scent was at the high school and the movie theater. There were no new supernatural’s in town as they didn’t set off the wards Deaton set at the town limits.  
  
  
But something was off and after a quick pack meeting they realized 1 of 3 things. 1- Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson should do recon at school because if they get caught being there after hours they can use lacrosse practice as an excuse one Stiles can’t use because all he does (and will ever do now that the team is full of superhuman people) is sit on the bench. Lydia and Allison had gotten over their fight and were doing recon at the mall while they looked through the bestiary. Derek had gone with the girls staying around them close enough to scent the creature but far enough he wouldn’t look associated with 2 teen girls. He already had a reputation as a murderer he didn’t need one as the guy who hangs out with teenage girls.  
  
  
Peter had disappeared he had contacts he was calling. He went in search of old wolf packs that he and Talia had grown up with he called ahead and went to study their pack library’s to see if anything sparked his memory.  
  
  
This left Stiles, Erica, and the movie theater to look into. There was a new showing of a superhero movie and both teens couldn’t contain their excitement.  
  
  
Collecting their tickets Stiles whispered to Erica “Do you smell anything?”  
  
  
“No. I don’t know if I will be able.” She whispered back leading him to the benches just inside the doors.  
  
  
“Why?” Stiles was a little more alarmed with that comment. He knew he should have made Derek come but Stiles caved on the argument after Derek told him it was worse to be seen with the sheriff’s son in the back of the movie theater then to be seen with Allison and Lydia shopping at the mall.  
  
  
“The fake butter smells. Also, every teenage boy is wearing gallons of axe and I’m feeling a little light headed.” Erica leaned her head on his shoulder a little more as she whispered into his neck.  
  
  
“Stiles?” Both teens whipped their heads to the sound of his father’s voice.  
  
  
“Umm.. Yah! Hey dad. What are you doing here?” Stiles stammered out the greeting trying to plan an excuse why he is here and not at the lacrosse field with Scott.  
  
  
“I thought you were practicing with Scott tonight.” His father spoke to him but was looking at the girl who was previously leaning against his son.  
  
  
“Yah Scott went ahead with the guys we stopped here for some snacks.” The lie had him mentally facepalming. There was no reason to stop at the theater for snacks or pay the ticket fee to go in just for some overpriced candy on the way to sweat through his lacrosse gear.  
  
  
“Snacks?” His fathers’ tone was disbelief. “Well have fun then.”  
  
  
His father walked up to the security desk apparently, they had some teenagers sneak beer into the theater they got too drunk and broke the bathroom sink when they were trying to parkour off it. Stiles barley payed attention to Erica’s eavesdropping he was too busy trying to settle his stomach after seeing his father’s disappointment.  
  
  
Stiles and Erica didn’t find anything at the movies. Well that wasn’t exactly true Stiles found out he sucks as a son and lies to his dad so often he doesn’t even have to think before dishonesty is spilling out of his mouth. Just before heading to sleep for the night he went down to get a glass of water from the kitchen.  
  
  
Filling the glass, he heard footsteps. “Hey.”  
  
  
“Hi. You heading to bed soon son?” His fathers voice was soft almost pleading tell him the truth. That or it was Stiles guilt talking.  
  
  
“Soon. Might watch something on my computer but I won’t stay up too late don’t worry.” Stiles stared out the window looking at the trees in the dark.  
  
  
“You can talk to me son. About anything. Friends, Girlfriends, anything I mean it.” Stiles felt his heart jump as his father talked.  
  
  
“I know dad.” Stiles started edging himself out of the kitchen back to the stairs trying to look like he wasn’t running from the conversation.  
  
  
“Stiles. Just first Allison is here overnight. Now you’re at the movies looking quite comfortable with another girl. Just remember girls have feelings son.” His dad looked sad. Almost like he couldn’t believe he had to tell his son something like that.  
  
  
“I know dad. Me and Allison are just friends. Me and Erica are just friends. You don’t have to worry about that. Besides Lydia is the only girl for me remember.” Stiles said it with a sad smile. He couldn’t even remember the last time he tried to get her attention in that way.  
  
  
“Yah.. remember.” His father repeated his words in such a broken voice he didn’t care about looking like he wasn’t running from the conversation anymore he just turned tail and ran up to his room. Shutting the door, he laid his palms on the back of the door. It took 15 minutes to calm down from the panic attack to realize he forgot his water.  


  
  


**3**  
Things with his dad were off. Every time they were home together conversation was stilted and awkward. He actually thought of it as conversations he would have during school group projects. It made him sick to his stomach when he focused on it too long. It was a Friday night and his dad was getting ready to go in for the late shift at the station when the doorbell rang.  
  
  
“Ill get it!” Stiles called from his room tumbling down the stairs he reached the bottom just as his dad opened the door.  
  
  
“Hello sheriff.” Lydia spoke with a smile.  
  
  
“Hi. Lydia. I didn’t realize you were coming here tonight.” His father looked back at him a little stunned.  
  
  
“Umm.. Yah. I forgot to ask sorry dad were just going to study upstairs okay.” Stiles reached a hand towards Lydia intertwining their fingers as he pulled her along.  
  
  
Half way up the stairs Lydia laughed out “Stiles slow down we have time.”  
  
  
The sheriff stood in the entryway looking up the stairs wondering when his son convinced Lydia to come over and how often they spent time together that pulling her up the stairs was a fluid motion. More importantly what he was so impatient for and what she meant when she said they have time.  
  
  


**\--Time Skip After Sheriff Comes Home Before Stiles Goes To School—**

“Morning son. How was your night with THE Lydia Martin?” His father asked with a teasing smile.  
  
  
“Fine.” Stiles was still not awake enough for this conversation. He and Lydia had spent a few hours organizing her bestiary translations by creature and alphabetically. Lydia had left at midnight saying she couldn’t stay longer or she would have to find another ride back to her parents’ house because Jackson wanted to go to sleep.  
  
  
“Fine? That’s all.” John watched his son. He wasn’t exponentially happy not the way he thought Stiles would be after spending the evening with Lydia. He actually didn’t seem anything but normal. That’s when John noticed something, he should have noticed a long time ago. At some point Stiles stopped crushing on Lydia. A crush that started at 4 and lasted all the way to 16 and now its just gone. John wondered if the boy even realized it himself or not.  
  
  
“Yah fine. We just watched movies and stuff.” Stiles paused then continued in a rush “Well not like that just normal hanging out you know?” Stiles looked at his father hoping he didn’t think this was another repeat of the Allison/ Erica moments.  
  
  
“I just didn’t realize you were over THE Lydia Martin. When did that happen?” John asked.  
  
  
“I’m not sure.” Stiles was avoiding eye contact now. John new to cut the boy loose he wouldn’t get the truth now. John started to feel like he may not ever get the truth.

  
  


  
  


**4**  
Its been a few weeks since everyone got together and didn’t have something to worry about. Whatever Peter and Derek smelled they no longer do. Peters contacts didn’t help and the smell is gone. It was time for some pack bonding.  
  
  
Stiles and Allison organized for everyone to go to his house after lacrosse practice. Lydia and Allison went ahead to the store with Lydia’s credit card and bought tons of food and drinks. Erica brought over a bunch of dvds and the boys all piled into the kitchen tripping and pushing each other laughing when they stumbled. Peter and Derek arrived with Cora in tow she was still new to the group and didn’t feel like they were pack but that was part of the reason to have the bonding movie nights.  
  
  
A few movies and snacks later Derek stiffened from his spot on the couch. Shortly following that Stiles heard his dad cruiser pull down the street. He made a mental promise to tell his dad he needs his breaks fixed he made his way from the kitchen to the front door pulling it open just as his dad reached for the handle.  
  
  
“Hi dad.” Stiles spoke in a low tone.  
  
  
“Why are you speaking so soft?” John was still in sheriff mode so he said it a little too harsh for what he truly felt.  
  
  
“Everyone’s watching some B-rated horror movie about vampires. Don’t want to interrupt.” Stiles walked with his dad to the living room. The lights were all out the tv was the only light source aside from the kitchen light his son disappeared into.  
  
  
His dad could smell spaghetti cooking on the stove. He looked around righting himself with his living room only to realize 10 people were packed into his little living room spread across 2 arm chairs and the floor. His attention was pulled off when he heard the moment everyone in the vampire movie realized who was the killer because the screams and accusations rang loud in the quiet of the room but what really took his attention was Derek Hale sitting in his corner of the couch.  
  
  
Hale hadn’t broken eye contact with his figure since he walked in. Sighing John turned to go up the stairs to change out of his uniform only pausing when he heard footsteps. John turned to look only to notice Derek retreated into the kitchen. Once changed into comfortable clothes John went back down stairs bypassing the living room to go to the kitchen when Peter locked eyes with John.  
  
  
Peter smiled a small smile one only given to a few before greeting him. “Hello sir.”  
  
  
John froze “You’re not in a coma.”  
  
  
Clashing was heard from the kitchen before Stiles bolted through the door “Dad I forgot to tell you Peter woke up. That’s great for Derek right!? Super cool. Um spaghetti is done so if you’re hungry!? Come on!” Stiles practically dragged him through the door way and right into Derek’s body. Something the sheriff noticed Stiles maneuvered around without hesitation or problem like he had done it before.  
  
  
“Stiles. Slow down. That’s good for Hale.” John narrowed his eyes at Derek.  
  
  
Derek stared back the only thing giving away how nervous he was is Stiles. Stiles shuffled on his feet watching Derek’s face only hand slightly raising before dropping like he wanted to reach out and touch.  
  
  
“Aw hell.” Derek and Stiles stared at him wondering if he would make the group leave when the sheriff spoke again “Please make me a plate son.”  
  
  
Stiles flittered around the kitchen demanding Derek get his dad a drink. Derek moved to the cabinet before looking to the sheriff to see if the man noticed he went to the correct place proving he had been over enough to not need help.  
  
  
“What’s with the pile of teenagers in my living room?” John asked. Neither Derek or his son answered him that night.  
  
  


  
  


**5**  
Bumping chest to chest with Derek Hale is not what he thought he would be doing on his first Saturday off in 5 weeks. Blinking awake he saw skin. A shirtless Derek Hale had just walked out of his 17-year-old sons’ room at 6:30 in the morning. Light footsteps told him what woke him. Stiles was coming up the stairs freezing when he saw his father standing with Derek.  
  
  
“I can explain.” Stiles stopped talking. Clearly thinking of a lie Stiles spoke up again “Umm.. dad you remember Derek.” Both men looked at him with exasperation written in their faces.  
  
  
“Stiles its 6:30 why is Derek Hale shirtless in our home?” The cloud of sleep was leaving his mind more and more.  
  
  
“Well you see.. I let him in. And his shirt is somewhere else and nothing of mine fits we’ve tried. Well not we. Derek has tried. I let him though. He just needed a shirt much like right now Derek can’t you go get a shirt. Now please. Then we can explain you here. At 6:30. With me. In our home. Not our home sourw-…..” Stiles cut off his own rant blushing and wide eyed.  
  
  
“Yes, Derek why don’t you go get a shirt we will wait down stairs.” During Stiles little monologue John learned a lot. He learned Derek has been here shirtless multiple times. Derek has tried on his son’s shirts. Stiles was stalling. Stiles had a nick-name for Derek one he didn’t want to say in front of John.  
  
  
Stiles and John went down to wait for Derek. Stiles took a detour to the couch while John went to start a pot of coffee. Hidden in the kitchen John waited while Derek came and sat next to Stiles hoping to see them trying to come up with a story so he can bust his son. Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder telling him it will be ok and his dad won’t arrest him. Johns eyes widened at that wondering if not for the first time this morning if he should arrest Derek.  
  
  
Derek nodded his head. And John saw something he was afraid of; He saw Stiles get that stubborn set to his jaw. “Derek, I mean it. Its going to be ok. I won’t let him arrest you. Well tell him something I don’t know. Just let me do the talking. I promise its fine.”  
  
  
“I shouldn’t have even come here Stiles.” Derek bit back at Stiles despite his help. “This was a bad idea.”  
  
  
“Derek you needed somewhere safe. I was that place you said so yourself. It wasn’t bad. Ill fix it. Go get your jacket and shoes on sourwolf. Run home ill pick you up later to get your Camaro. If dad gives me shit ill tell him I promised Allison id give her a ride to her mom’s grave.” Stiles words were strong as he planned an out for Derek and a lie to cover him. John knew then Stiles lost his crush on Lydia the day he developed one on Derek.  
  
  
John stood in the kitchen wondering how life got so weird. Why the hell did his son call Derek sourwolf? His son was Derek Hales safe place. What the hell did a man like Derek Hale need from his son and who or what did he need to be safe from.  
  
  


  
  


**+1**  
When Stiles turned 18, he moved away. He went to California State University. He left behind Scott who had gone to community college with Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Cora. He left behind Lydia who transferred to MIT a full scholarship and room and board payed for by Jackson and his family. He left behind Peter and Derek who had become regular fixtures in his life. The only thing he didn’t leave was Allison.  
  
  
Allison had a hard time after her mother’s death. Victoria had gut herself in her daughter’s bedroom. A cruel and brutal death that never sat right with the sheriff. When Stiles decided his college the first thing, he said was he wasn’t going alone Allison was going too. 1 year in and he missed his son more than anything. Melissa drug him to every group event the teenagers had. She told him a missing puzzle piece was missing in their group and having him there made it a little better. John didn’t understand why having your friends’ father there instead of him helped but if it made the kids happier and Stiles less whiney about him being lonely then he would show up.  
  
  
The day John got a call from Allison he was surprised but Stiles did break his phone often so he answered like it was any other day.  
  
  
It was not.  
  
  
John drove the 3 hours it took to get from his front door to the hospital 13 miles away from his sons’ front door. Stiles had mapped everything important information on a map that hung in his apartment. It had hospitals, rivers, mountains, valleys, abandoned warehouses, and much more. The map hung next to a lunar calendar one not to be touched or his son would go ballistic. His sons’ brain was a hard one to understand at the best of times.  
  
  
His son. His boy. Stiles was in the hospital. When the sheriff got the front desk, he asked for Stiles. The nurse lead him to the waiting room for the icu patients (icu= intensive care unit)  
  
  
When the sheriff collapsed in the waiting room chair, he felt more scared than he had when his wife died. Allison came walking up with a cup of coffee and sat beside him.  
  
  
“Hello.” Her voice quiet and small.  
  
  
“Hello Allison thank you for calling and waiting here.” John patted her hand.  
  
  
“Of course. He’s pac-“ She cut herself off. “Stiles is family.”  
  
  
Hours past. People started pilling up in the waiting room first Lydia and Jackson. They flew on the next flight they could get putting them arriving a few hours before Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Cora who had all packed into 2 cars and drove non-stop it had only taken them as long as it did because they all wanted to come and it took a little while to coordinate to meet up and get ahold of everyone. Next was Peter who walked through the doors and by the reactions of Cora and Allison wasn’t even in the country to their knowledge. Derek was the only one missing Scott told him Derek had been in New York tying up some old loose ends with an apartment he and Laura used to share. It was Derek that surprised him.  
  
  
Derek came through the doors like he couldn’t breathe. He rushed to the group without stopping at the desk the little group gathered around him separated by only a few inches as they explained what then knew so far. Allison said someone hit Stiles car. A drunk driver maybe they didn’t stick around to help him before driving off. His car was as good as dead but he is out of surgery the doctors are just worried about the possibility of a coma.  
  
  
Derek took a deep breath and nodded telling them to go sit. He walked around the corner toward the cafeteria. John followed. “Derek.”  
  
  
He turned when his name was called. Taking another breath, he opened his eyes as tears welled up. What shocked John wasn’t the tears, it wasn’t the little family that gathered around his son, but it was the red irises of Derek Hale. “Son your eyes.”  
  
  
“Sir..” Derek’s eyes widened as he blinked away the tears the red faded leaving the normal hazel.  
  
  
“Mr. Stilinski? For Stiles?” John walked as fast as he could Derek hot on his heels there was news about Stiles. Everything else could wait.  



End file.
